Conformist Feelings
by Toru887
Summary: I'm not going to continue this...you can read whatever I have on here...sorry
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

I hate them all; all those DAMN conformists. Then, why did HE always catch my attention? He's the worst of them all. I hate him! Shouldn't I? Why is it that my attention isn't caught by Evan. Wait, that was a fag thought. My attention shouldn't have been caught any fucking guy.

By any means necessary, I need to get these thoughts out of the way…

The walk to 'His' house was long. The night was cold, and dark; the ground, full of snow and slick. Then, before I knew it…I stood before his house. I climbed up a tree then knocked on his bedroom window. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I lost my patience, so I roughly opened the window and crawled in.

I looked around the room and found 'him' sleeping soundlessly in his bed. I frowned and walked towards him. He still had his vampire teeth in his mouth, and Clamato Juice around his mouth.

I bent down and licked the Clamato off his face, but then his lips caught mine as they hovered over his. My eyes widened, but I didn't pull away. Instead I deepened the kiss. Then I realized how gay this was. I pulled away and quickly fell to the ground. This was a good time for coffee and a smoke. Since I don't have coffee at this time, I'll just smoke.

I lit the cigarette and placed it in my mouth. "What is that smell?" 'he' asked. I looked up and stared him in the face. He looked calm but scared all in the same moment. I stood and walked over to his bed and sat by his feet. He sat next to me. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

I ignored his question and pinned him down to the bed. "Know this…the next thing that's going to happen to you, you brought all upon yourself. You couldn't leave us goths' alone could you?"

What I did next was too graphic for even me to understand…


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter one~

The air was cold, and the sky was dark. I yearned for him, though, I wished I didn't. I sighed guessing the time, then stood from the rest of the goths. They all looked up at me.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Henrietta asked.

I gave her a dirty look. "Should you care?" I asked, then turned and walked away. Of course I was going to his house. It's been the same every fucking day. I try not to go, but I end up going.

I climbed up to his bedroom window and got in. "Damn conformist, he never locks his window," I said under my breath. My eyes fell upon him as he lay in bed. I walked over to him and took my coat and shirt off. I slid into the bed next to him. I nudged him and he awoke.

"W-what are you…?" I covered his mouth with my hand. I shook my head. He nodded. I took my hand away and pressed my lips against his. The young vampire squirmed under my lips. My hand trailed down his waist to his sweet tight ass. I groped it and squeezed it in between my fingers. He moaned.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, using the light from the moon. He was dazed already. My fingers unbuttoned his pants, and I noticed a pulsing bulge in his black boxers. I stroked it gently and my little vampire gripped the bed sheets roughly. I looked up at him, and he was trying to hold back the moans.

I stood up off the bed and put my shirt and coat back on. He shot up quickly after. "What's wrong?" he asked.

He stood off the bed and grabbed my shoulder. I turned to him. "Let's go somewhere else and do this," I said. He gulped down hard, looking unsure. "What?"

"We have school tomorrow, we can't just leave," he said.

"Fine, if you don't want to," I headed towards the window, "maybe this weekend," I said.

As I was about to jump, his arm reached for mine. "Dylan, wait," he said. I sighed. I grabbed his waist then jumped down. He squealed.

I let him gain his balance then I began walking. Vampir of course followed. He grabbed my arm, I not caring.

We walked for about thirty minutes before we reached where I intended us on going. We opened two large doors that led to the school gymnasium. I took him behind the bleachers and I pressed him against the wall.

"What are we doing here at the school?" he asked.

I pressed my lips to his neck, not answering the question. My hands trailed down into his pants and I stroked his once again growing bulge. He moaned loudly and more freely. Every time he moaned, the bulge in my pants would ache. I took back my hand and grinded our crotches together. This made him moan louder than I've ever heard him.

Then it seemed he couldn't take it. He pushed me back a bit then pulled down his pants and boxers. He looked me straight in the eyes then bent down on his hands and knees, raising his ass up. "Enter me," he said.

"Beg for me," I teased. He whined.

"Please, Dylan…fuck me, perse" he said. I pulled m y hard dick out of my pants and I shoved it into the begging vampire. He screamed loudly that it echoed around the whole gym. I pulled in and out of him multiple times. He tried many times to grab his aching cock, but I slapped his hand away, making him endure the pain and pleasure.

My eyes widened as I felt a very familiar pain in my gut. "I'm coming!" Mike yelled. He screamed and the ground under him was painted white. I fucked him harder and the pain grew. Then I thrust deep inside him once more and released the full load. He moaned loudly as my seed filled his body.

I pulled out of him and laid down on the floor next to him. He wrapped his arms around my torso and nuzzled his face in my chest. "I love you, perse," he said. I didn't know how to respond, so I just stroked his black and green hair.

I don't even know if I do love him…

A/N: OMG this is like really late I'm sorry

I was supposed to upload this Saturday, but I waited until Tuesday….I'm truly sorry


End file.
